Winx club and the secret of the lost kingdom (dragonstorm101 version)
"this pre series movie explains what happned before Winx club are up your arsenal, and this is based on the first winx club movie plot the dragon riders are with the original winx and wonder of what happned several months before they met. "The story begins sometime after Valtor defeated and the magical dimension safe for the time-being." An unseen narrator begins to speak about a girl and a boy who discovered that they were a fairy a dragon knight and a prince and princess: Bloom and draco. Though their story is a magical one, it is one without an ending. The story will only have one when the girl writes the ending—i.e., creates the ending. The scene changes to show seven cloaked figures: the Winx. Bloom,draco, scar and their freinds are on a search for Bloom and draco's parents, King Oritel and Queen Miriam which could change Bloom and draco's life forever. The group are on their way to find Hagen, a blacksmith who once forged the Sword of King Oritel. The group successfully sneak into Hagen's castle, but are forced to battle his robot guards and one smasehs draco's sword. Fortunately, Bloom ends the battle by using her Dragon Flame to destroy their power source. Hagen then holds Bloom and draco at sword-point for trespassing his castle, but Faragonda arrives in time to ease him. At Alfea, Bloom draco, Hagen and Faragonda talk in her office. On Hagen's comment on the decoration of the school, Faragonda explains that some fairies are leaving the school to end their journey and become Guardian Fairies: All of the Winx, except Bloom and draco, as their Enchantix is still incomplete. Bloom then asks Hagen if he can sense the sword that he forged for her father, a mystical sword that can never be separated from its rightful master. Hagen states that he has been searching for the sword for years to find her parents, but has not sensed it at all. Hagen tells her that they must face reality; their birth parents are not coming back. Bloom, faced with the revelation that their dreams are over, runs off in tears and avoids her friends while draco follows. they goes to the top of the castle where she watches the graduation ceremony. There, she befriends a small cat after she appears, whom she names ron and draco finds a leallyanosaur he names chirp for his chirping sounds. "Talking to her and Kiko, she explains that she feels that "the world has lost all its colors, there is no more hope". Sadly, she sees her five best friends become Guardian Fairies (a fairy form where they become strong enough to protect their home worlds and all of its inhabitants) and graduate. Whispering that she loves them, Sky appears and comforts her." "Bloom is upset that all she and the Winx have done won't matter anymore. Sky however tells her, "school might be over but life goes on." That night, there is a party and Bloom dances with Sky on the grounds. He encourages her to keep looking for her parents despite Hagen's words. Unfortunately, a ship arrives and Sky is forced to leave with a mysterious girl. As he goes, he promises Bloom that he will explain everything and never leave her." "Back in the dorm, the girls decide to remember the good times by partying together one last time." however prine torgon, has arrived on his homewolrd and kills his father and much of his kingdom. "The next morning, Bloom and draco leaves for Earth to stay with her adoptive parents for the time-being." "Though she seems happy, Mike feels that Bloom is uncomfortable living on Earth. Vanessa agrees, stating," "this is not her world anymore." One night, Bloom and draco have nightmares, Daphne and zeratul then appear in each of their dreams and tells Bloom and draco that there is still hope; their parents are still alive. they tells them about the Book of Fate, a book their father, Oritel, kept that tells the entire history of Domino, and its location. She also gives Bloom her mask, that it will help her see Domino to what it used to look like. Zeratul gives Draco his dagger flute to Find the books location and to be the new welder of the dragon zord Before she vanishes, Daphne tells Bloom and draco that they are not ever alone, and zeratul tells Draco that his destiny well soon come to blossom. In the morning, Bloom and draco are surprised to see all of her friends, plus Sky,starling, ratchet and clank, Jak and daxter, Serena,Amy,Raye,Lita,Mina,Sunset shimmer,Twilight sparkle,Fluttershy,Pinkie pie,Applejack,Rarity,Rainbow dash,Miguil and tulio,Fox mcloud,Peppy,Falco,Slippy,Rob,Krystal and tommy, there to celebrate their birthday. Bloom and draco tells them her plan and they all agree to help her. The restoration of draco and Bloom's hope triggers the mystical sword of King Oritel, deep within the dark Obsidian Circle. Its glow troubles the spectral, spiritual forms of the three Ancestral Witches ancestral megatron, and mordred, since they believed they had destroyed all of Domino inhabitants. Obsidian's Keeper, Mandragora and prine torgon with starscream, appears before them asking for the ability to escape Obsidian so she can search for the cause of the sword's reactivation, A’s well as some aparoid sand locust to assist The witches agree and lend Mandragora a fraction their tremendously powerful dark abilities, and torgon leads the creatures along with the storm king. They head to Domino where Bloom wears the mask and finds that Domino was actually a beautiful place and that scars people thrived on domino before it was covered with ice and snow, Draco’s dagger than shows the way, The group head towards the mountains where the book is hidden, but Tecna tells them that a legendary bird named the Roc is guarding the library. The boys, with ratchet climb the mountain but Sky and Riven's arguing causes the Roc to awaken and flies off with the Specialists and ratchet hanging on for dear-life, with ratchet showing the worst of it as in panicing, and Draco with his friends from celtoneon, cling to its head, then an aparoid appears with some reavers and the roc, fox and his group fend them off. The girls run to the ship and manage to calm the bird with Musa's music and let it land, whilst fox and his crew deafeat the aparoid,Inside the library, they meet Bartelby and the predator elder, Oritel's scribe in spiritual form and the leader of the domononion predators(who has been in cryohibernation), who shows them the Book of Fate. "In it, they discover that Oritel as well as all the people of Domino are trapped in a dark dimension called Obsidian." Bloom and draco learns that they must travel there to free them. "Wanting to learn more, Bartelby lets her turn the page, but the future has not yet been written. Though, Bartelby gives them a prophecy," the elder then gives draco a new sword forged by the Celtic spirit smith for him, when he was at the right age and was forged from the remains of celtcalibur and he also explains about ratchet that he knows he weill be helpfull to him in the future. "Meanwhile, Riven is bitten by Mandragora's spy bug and becomes her puppet. Soon after, Alfea is attacked by Mandragora" and Prine torgon The Winx, Mirta, tommy,starling, ratchet clank the teachers, and Faragonda are able to stop them. "Bloom asks Faragonda to tell her more about Obsidian and its cruel nature, how all the nightmares of the universe are within it. Just before they leave," Bloom and draco looks at the Book of Fate to see their parents wedding photo turn into a picture of her and Sky at the altar. Throwing the book aside in surprise, the picture changes into everyone fixing the school, which soon comes true. The group head to Pixie Village where they enter the Tree of Portals. Only Bloom and draco stays behind as they are not yet a guardian fairy or knight and cannot miniaturize. Unfortunately, "Jolly triggers an explosion inside the tree which causes the keys to become jumbled. Thankfully, Lockette finds the correct key and they all head to the gateway to the Obsidian dimension." As the group enter, Mandragora and the shredder appears. Riven begins to battle Sky. "As he is about to stab him, Musa jumps in front of him and is injured" and ratchet is seized by torgon and was about to be killed by him, and the sailor scouts face off against Darth Sidious. In Obsidian, the girls and draco battle their greatest fears but survive. Bloom and draco saw a dream what happened to their birth parents: Oritel was pulled into Obsidian by the Ancestral Witches while Miriam absorbed herself into the sword in order to be with him, and two blue figures, and two large robots watch, with strange grins on their faces. Next, Bloom and draco sees a statue that looks like their father. To their horror, the witches tell her it is her father "frozen in stone", the same fate as all inhabitants of her planet. The witches force them to make a choice between destroying the sword and saving her Earth parents and celtic parents or taking the sword and letting Mandragora kill them. Luckily, Bloom and draco sees that in the image's, Mike is not sneezing as he pets Purr - Mike is allergic to cats - and that pod is sleeping with his head up(when he actually sleeps with his head on the ground), and that glider is on left shoulder (he prefers the right) and realizes that it is a trick. Meanwhile, Riven sees what he has done and recalls all what he and Musa have been through together. He lifts her up and tells her that he now knows what he must fight for-her and they kiss and ratchet stabs prine torgon in the left eye with draco's dagger he gave to ratchet earlier blinding him saying he may not be able to save his parents but ratchet will settle for saving his freinds family, and at that moment scars brothers celtic and chopper's ghost appear to assit in the fight, and sailor moon as princess serenity, always no with the other scouts (who have been trapped in obsidian cages, but were able to spiritly give their stength to sailor moon and defeat sidious, and foxs group manage to kill the aparoid queen, Chasing after Mandragora and torgon, Sky and scar arrives moments later and takes the sword, but supposedly dies, as he is not a king and only a king can take the sword and megatron hits scar damaging his mask. Feeling all alone, Bloom ready to give up and Draco was about to leash at them when Daphne and Celtic athena, appears and reminds her that they not ever alone. Bloom wears the mask, while drago holds the stone and Daphne and Athena joins with them to destroy the three witches megatron,mordred and starscrem. However, Mandragora and prine torgon returns and, using their bodies as hosts, the Ancestral Witches, megatron,mordred, and starscream begin to strangle Bloom and draco to death. Sky stabs Mandragora with Oritel's sword and scar stabs torgon with his wrist blade, with Bloom and draco's Dragon Flame, destroying both them and the entire Obsidian Circle, freeing everyone. Sky explains that he is now King of Eraklyon and his coronation was the night he left Bloom at Alfea. The sailor scouts also learn that since they were reincarnated on celtoneon their powers became spiritually strengthened, Domino is restored, placing Marion back in human form, and Bloom and draco are finally reunited with their birth parents! "There is a party afterwards where Oritel and marion promise Bloom and draco that they will be around for the rest of thier life. Mike,Vanessa,virgo, the princess precures and brom are there too and Bloom and draco hugs them affectionately, while ratchet is back with clank and the pixies, and is in new armour. Oritel begins the traditional father-daughter dance, but lets Bloom dance with Sky. As the whole group dances, Sky swings by Brandon and Stella, and Brandon hands over a beautiful box to him. Moving away, Sky shows Bloom a diamond ring. He whispers quietly to her, asking her if she will marry him. Happier than ever, Bloom accepts and kisses him." In the final scene before the credits, Bartelby then appears by the Book of Fate, telling the audience that the prophecy has been fulfilled, Bloom and draco are now a guardian fairy and fairy knight, ratchet has been accepted as part of their family, and is draco's squire and there is a new Company of Light - the Winx. However, starscreams spark is seen floating from domino saying" "I'll be back! Even if it takes a thousand years, I'LL HAVE REVENGE ON YOU ALL!"." and dissapears into the void. it then goes back to the others, and some of them belive some of it, but the rest didin't happen like that. transcript Category:Spinoffseries Category:Pre series episode Category:Moviesodes